


small comforts

by DeathByBeanie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Harm, Sickfic, but like...the good kind, im sad and gay and i want a girl to do this for me please ;-;, not your usual type but i think it counts...maybe, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByBeanie/pseuds/DeathByBeanie
Summary: Hajime feels like shit.  He's glad he has a really sweet boyfriend to help ease the pain.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	small comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally titled "It's the gay yearning for me" in my google docs....please im sad and gay and want a girl to hold me 
> 
> guess i'll just keep imagining me with a sword wife PEKO I CARE
> 
> TW FOR SELF HARM

Hajime was not having a good night. School is stressing him out. Izuru won’t stop yammering on about how bored he is. To top it off he feels as if his head is being stabbed and nothing is helping.

Laying his head on the cool desk did little to help his pounding head. Just thinking hurts. He really does not want to be awake right now. Thanks anxiety, you really came through with this one. 

Turning to squint at the time on his open and very fucking bright computer Hajime saw that it was only 8:27 pm. Why him? 

Closing the tabs and shutting off the monitor Hajime got up and went to lay down on his bed. Clutching the covers and hugging his pillow Hajime let out a breath, he really doesn’t want to be awake and alone right now.

As his phone dinged with a new notification Hajime’s head started pounding. Why? Why now?

Reaching his hand out he felt around his sheets for his phone finally finding it almost off the bed. He grabbed his phone and turned it on only to be fucking blinded. He really left his brightness all the way up didn’t he. Past Hajime can fuck off.

Quickly dimming the light Hajime checked what the notification was silently praying that it wasn’t about his grades. 

It was Nagito.

  
  


**Hajime → Nagito**

  
  


**Nagito:** Hey Hajime are you busy?

**Hajime:** not prticularly why

**Nagito:** I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play cards or watch a movie with me

**Nagito:** I thought it would be fun since midterms have been stressing you out.

**Hajime:** i dnt rthink i can m head rlly hurts

**Nagito:** Are you okay?

**Nagito:** Wait nvm you have a headache of course your not okay. Trust trash like me to mess up your day like this 

**Hajime:** its fine dw

**Nagito:** is there anything I can do to help?

**Hajime:** …

**Hajime:** u can come ovr if you want…

**Nagito:** omw!

  
  


There was a knock at Hajime’s door not even ten minutes after he closed his phone. Quickly getting up so that Nagito won’t have to be outside in the cold Hajime almost immediately fell over. Stupid headache making everything a pain. Grabbing his dresser Hajime steadied himself blinking spots from his vision and waiting for the nausea to fade before going to unlock the door for his boyfriend. 

Turning the lock he opened the door for Nagito seeing that he had a bag in his hand Hajime raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought that I would bring some food because you probably haven’t eaten since lunch knowing you.” Nagito smiled holding the bag up, being careful not to crinkle it. Nagito’s like that, he always tries to not crinkle anything. The noise makes him anxious. 

With a small smile Hajime thanked him, moving aside so that Nagito could enter his dorm. Hajime’s dorm was small and frankly, quite underwhelming. People would think that the Ultimate Hope's room would be clean and almost perfect but no. His room was disorganized. He had a monster collection slowly growing on his dresser for a project Chiaki and Nagito wanted his help with while his blankets were all over the floor near his playstation and couch. How disappointing.

Nagito went and sat on Hajime’s couch patting the spot next to him. Hajime sat down next to him feeling like the world was moving both too fast and too slow. It was a disorienting feeling, he didn’t like it. Not at all.

Carefully Nagito pulled two turkey sandwiches out of his bag. One for him and one for Hajime. Nagito gave one to Hajime before eating his own quickly and quietly. 

Even with Nagito’s calming presence next to him Hajime’s headache persisted. It was throbbing and aching he just wanted to slam his head into the ground to make it stop. He slammed his palm on his forehead. Just stop hurting. He hit his head about two times before Nagito grabbed his hand away from his head, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hajime what the hell?” Nagito doesn’t yell. He just looks at him in concern. 

“Sorry.” Hajime honestly doesn’t know why he does that. Sometimes he just hits his head as if hitting it will make his head stop hurting when it will obviously make it hurt worse. 

Nagito looked at him a little frightened before sighing and encircling his arms around Hajime’s torso. The lights in his living room were still on. They were dimmed, but still on. Either way Hajime relaxed in Nagito’s arms. He let himself drift just laying against Nagito while listening to his soft breathing. 

His headache was still a menace but he could focus on something other than the ache for once as he drifted in and out of consciousness. It was nice. He relaxed against his boyfriend’s chest and fell asleep there. 

  
  


Nagito looked at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. It wasn’t often that Hajime got to relax like this, he was glad that he could help Hajime out even just a little bit. His measly self didn’t do much and would never be able to do much but he is glad that he could at least be there for Hajime.

With a small and quiet exhale Nagito leaned against Hajime’s couch and relaxed. He hadn’t slept in awhile either. 

If anyone asked the two boys were definitely not late for class the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This was fun to write even if it's short...this is just me writing the life i want. Will i get it? Probably not...
> 
> *cries in single*
> 
> let it be known i wrote this all in comic sans lol


End file.
